imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Jackson
NAME: Sandra Jackson AGE: 18 GENDER: Female LOOKS: 5'6" and 132 lbs with broad but bony shoulders and hips, cute but not exactly hot, blond hair and blue eyes, normal skin-type. She has a good body but has to train a lot for it by jogging and working out at the gym. She has very muscled legs and arms and she's kind of ashamed of her masculine body. She also has a lot of fat rolls when she sits down and is highly insecure about it. She is also fairly flat-chested and envies the typical hot girls a lot. PERSONALITY: Sandra is a very nice girl, open-minded and gives people a chance. She's however a huge pushover, people walk all over her and persuaded/manipulated easily. Her friends often made her believe that for example geeky guys in her class were horrible losers while she actually liked them deep inside. She is very afraid to speak up against her friends and she often does a lot for them without getting the same in return. She always uses tact when giving criticism, very reasonable and intelligent. She however doesn't show a lot of emotion. But when she does, she bursts good and then people get weirded out by her, not knowing what to do with her. She however is growing tired of always been the plane jane, the nice, normal girl who however barely get noticed. LIKES: Working out at the gym, jogging, walking or cycling in the beautiful nature, shopping, reading, her hair, writing and internet. DISLIKES: Her body, how she's not able to stand up to herself, how she's getting bossed around, most macho guys since a lot of them have broken her heart. STRENGTHS: Smart, strong, fast and a peacemaker. WEAKNESSES: Huge pushover, lets herself getting dominated, naive, thinks too much before acting, too nice for her own good, panics easily. FEARS: Besides from the usual like death and losing a loved one, she is also afraid of being alone in the dark, deadly afraid of heights and snakes. She just cringes at their 'ssssssss' sounds. FAMILY: She is living with her father, her parents are divorced and her mother remarried, living on the other side of the state. She sometimes calls her mother but it's mostly her and her Dad. RELATIONSHIPS: She is friends with the cheerleaders and jocks and Anna is her best friend. As Anna is a queen bee who steals the spotlight and Amber is the best at socializing, people tend to forget that Sandra is with them too. She likes Anna's boyfriend Robert and is overall very jealous of Anna as she seems like she's everything that Sandra would want to be. BIO: Grew up in a normal family with parents who worked hard to get the good job they have now. They often taught her not to show much emotions since it's a sign of weakness and will turn against her someday, but she still did grow up as a pushover. When Sandie was 15, her parents divorced and her mother remarried, now living on the other side of the state. After getting bullied at primary school for years, she developed a sick urge for getting appreciated and is trying too hard for that, letting people take advantage of her. As she's always been just a regular girl to everyone, and other then her friends rarly anyone knew anything about her, she's growing tired of it. Anna and Amber always steal the spotlight and the jocks around her with their loud attitude do as well. Desperate to finally make it as girlfriend material and sick of her looks, she's blinded and doesn't see that Amber and Anna work out a lot to keep in that much shape and that she herself isn't that fat at all. She grew a certain habit that is controlling her while she thinks she has control over it. OTHER: She indoors wears glasses, outdoors mostly contacts but sometimes glasses as well if she's lazy. She can't read anything from a distance. GAMEPLAY: She's going to play but on a picky way. She's tired of being 'that girl' and will use her being just 'that girl' to sneak up upon people or gain their trust and attack them when they aren't paying attention. She might play as the typical fox. She's planning to go after a few in particular but would try to keep Robert safe...at the cost of Anna.